doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Julio Ciocca
Chile |estado = Activo |edad = |lugar_nacimiento = }} Julio F. Ciocca Barraza (Santiago de Chile, 1981), es un profesor de inglés y traductor e intérprete de inglés y portugués. Comenzó como traductor para el doblaje en el año 2006 en DINT Doblajes Internacionales. Películas * Esio Trot * The Witch * The Ridiculous 6 * Victoria & Abdul * The Climb * Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life * The Age of Adaline * Key To My Heart * Legally Tender * A Very Merry Mix Up * Mom and Dad Undergrads * Okja * Blood Night, The Legend of Mary Hatchet * César Chávez Programas de TV y series * The Grand Tour * Easy * Lovesick * Deadliest Catch * Deadliest Catch Dungeon Cove * Deadliest Catch: The Legend of Wild Bill * Deadliest Catch: The Bait * Gold Rush * Gold Rush: The Dirt * Gold Rush: South America * Gold Rush: Parker's Trail * Fantomworks * Buying and Selling * Property Brothers * How the Universe Works * Bosch * Good Girls Revolt * Sneaky Pete * Evil Things * Inside West Coast Customs * Devil's Canyon * Scrappers * Battlebots * O Show da Luna * Destination Phillipnes * Inside Hiroshima * Fargo * Orange is the New Black (S02E01) * Marco Polo * Curva do S * Maxxis Super Enduro FIM World Championship * Hard Enduro 2016 * Amish Mafia * Unusual Suspects * El asesinato de Malcom X * BRICS: Economías emergentes * Papo de cozinha com Dri & Ale * Swamp Murders * Bet on your Baby * Masterchef Australia * My Strange Addiction * The Island with Bear Grylls * A Day in the Life of Bear Grylls * Jesus Conspiracies * The Magic of the Big Blue * Extraordinary Moms * Anthony Bourdain's Parts Unknown * My 600-LB Life * Wedding House * It's Me or the Dog * Come Eat, Kids * Cooper Special: Oscar Pistorious * Aircrash Confidential * Extreme Couponing * Apocalypse 2012 * Fatal Encounters * Global Education * Twisted * Prophets of Science Fiction * Sex, Lies and Zumba * How It's Made * Impact Earth * Seven Wonders of the Solar System * MTV's Made * Mayday X * Mayday Air Disaster * Sci Fi Science * Ancient 's Warrior Queen * Lore Deadly Obsession * Ghost Lab * Curiosity: What's 's Worth * Not Your Aerage Travel Guide * Last Chance U * Fearless * Spotless * Naked and Afraid * Running Wild With Bear Grylls: Obama Special * Red Bull Global Rally Cross * Poverty Cure * On the Menu * Revenge Porn: The Cyberwar On Women * Ebola Inside The Quarantine Zone * Cold War * Sharkpocalypse * Biker Live * Weed 2. Cannabis Madness. Dr. Sanjay Gupta Reports. * Aiming for Gold * Monsters Inside Me * CNN George Zimmerman * Sand Masters * The Royals: A New Prince * Prince William's Passion New Father, New Hope * My Big Fat American Gipsy Wedding * Me, My Dad & His Kidney * Life in the Age of Dinosaurs * Understanding Economics * Mummy King Mystery * The Science of Sin * Baby's First Day * Physics Of The Impossible * Toddlers and Tiaras * Ready to Play * Out of Egypt * Being * Pope Francis: Man of many firsts * Growing Up William * The Colony * Volvo Ocean Race * What The Ancients Knew * Biblical Mysteries Explained * Last Man Standing * Nick Baker's Weird Creatures * Surgery Saved My Life * Untamed & Uncut * Survivorman * Really Big Things * Delivering the Airbus * Unearthed * A Haunting * 911: The Bronx * 48 Hours: Hard Evidence * Mega Disasters: Volcanoes * Shark Therapy * Bringing Home Baby * Wide Angle * AIR: America's Investigative Reports * Buggin with Rudd * Search for Mountain Lions * Science of the Movies * Who Framed Jesus * The Legends of Robin Hood With Olly Steeds * Egypt's Animal Mummies * Creating Synthetic Life * Can't Sleep Kid * Impact Earth * Sleeping Together * Brazil My Country * FIA European Touring Car Cup * CNN Business. Biz: Frontiers Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores